


The Lake

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: description of a town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh
Summary: Inspired by Steven Herrick's 'The Big River'





	The Lake

The lake  
Floats in our old town  
Near the park,  
Takes a calm look  
At the quiet streets  
With people exploring,  
At the metal sculptures  
That tell a nostalgic story,  
At the small shops  
Sheltered by verandahs,  
At the visitors  
Having lunch at the one café,  
At the graveyard  
Filled with unexplainable grief,  
At the primary school  
With few kids  
Playing on the playground,  
At the park nearby  
With a couple laughing with each other,  
At the farms surrounding  
Watching the bright yellow crops,  
At the pub  
That only sells Chinese food,  
At the main street  
Waiting for the next festival  
To fill it with bustling people,  
At the grocery shop  
With the old owners  
Smiling at their achievements,  
At the old bank  
With children climbing on the roof.  
The lake  
Floats in our town  
Takes a calm look,  
Lets a breath out,  
And closes its eyes.


End file.
